The Unimaginable Hinata!
by TheJyuubi
Summary: Hinata has finally managed to ask Naruto on a... well a sort-of date. But when everyone keeps interrupting it, Hinata snaps, leaving Naruto, and those who come near, scared for their lives.


The Unimaginable Hinata!!

**Okay! This is just a quick (Well it is meant to be quick) and funny short story I thought of! –SPOILER!- It's set in Shippuuden, shortly after Naruto begins training to use his wind element. Hope you enjoy reading it, let me know what you think!**

As birds chirped happily, and the sun shone lazily across the morning sun, Hinata Hyuuga sat upon the back veranda of her home, watching Neji, her cousin, train.

"…sixty-four palms!" With a sudden blur Neji attacked the straw dummy, leaving it limp and in tatters on the ground.

Hinata watched on in amazement, hoping that one day she too, might become as great a jounin as he. With a sigh and a heavy heart she rose and wandered into the nearby streets of Konoha. She had already spent the early hours of the morning training, and now, with chakra spent, and muscles weakened, she had a day to herself.

Looking up she noticed the familiar building that Naruto had made his home, and with a small blush she smiled.

_If only I were like you Naruto._ She thought. Feeling the familiar tingle that came with the mention of his name, Hinata wished greatly that she could gain Naruto's respect and love.

With another deep sigh, Hinata sat upon a bench on the sidewalk; a familiar saying of Naruo's ringing through her mind.

"_I'm not gonna run away! I never go back on my word!"_ She smiled warmly and clenched her fists in determination.

'_You are right Naruto! I should not continue running away! I should show my true feelings to you, and not be afraid!'_ She thought to herself, and with fire in her gut she stood up eagerly to go and face Naruto. _CRASH!_

"Owww!" She heard Naruto's familiar voice scream. Suddenly her eyes went fuzzy and she grabbed the top of her head, which was now throbbing in pain. Looking around she saw Naruto sprawled on the ground holding onto his chin, where a large bruise was beginning to form.

Hinata stared in fear at Naruto, wondering how she had not seen him in front of her.

"N-Naruto-kun!!" She cried in anguish. "I'm s-so sorry!" Still staring blindly at him, Naruto squirmed and sat up.

"I was only asking where Sakura-chan was." He grumbled whilst rubbing his chin. Hinata took a step backwards, readying herself to flee_. I never go back on my word_. Naruto's voice called once more in her head. She stopped. "You're always so odd Hinata! Didn't you see me standing there?" He continued grumbling.

"I… I'm very sorry Naruto-kun. I-I… I wasn't watching what I was doing…" She said hiding her face as a blush formed across her cheeks. She tapped her fingers together nervously as Naruto glared crossly at her. He suddenly opened his mouth to speak. "Naruto-kun." It was Hinata again. She swallowed hard and took another breath. "W-would you like some ramen? I… We could go out for some ramen together! A-As… my apology." She mumbled softly. Naruto scratched his head.

"Eh?? What for?!" He asked in confusion. Hinata stared in horror at the ground, her desire to flee rising once more.

"I thought you would like to share some ramen with me. But, if you are too busy…" She started, when Naruto suddenly stood up and waved his hands.

"Busy? Me? Heh heh. I'm never to busy for ramen! I will accept your apology date Hinata!" He declared loudly. Hinata smiled in awe. _A date!_ Suddenly everything started to go fuzzy. "Hinata?" Naruto waved his hands in front of Hinatas face making her jump. "Hallo?" He called softly. "You really are strange Hinata." He declared matter-of-factly. Hinata's blush grew.

"Oh…uh… Sorry Naruto-kun. My... uh... Head is still a bit sore from our… uh… crash." She said, smiling slightly. Naruto laughed.

"Is that all?" He reached out and patted her head. Hinata suddenly saw everything in slow motion. _He's touching me!_ She thought hazily. "You'll get over it." Naruto finished, making the world come roaring back to Hinata, leaving her deflated and sore.

Naruto suddenly began fidgeting.

"So..uh… Ichiraku?" He asked. Hinata, still recovering from her latest daze stared blankly. "Ichiraku ramen? Are you okay? You're looking vacant again." Hinata shook her head; shaking off the daze.

"Uh… S-sorry Naruto-kun. Yes! Ichiraku! It is the best ramen isn't it?" She asked shyly. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"Hehehe. The best in all the Fire Nation!" He declared and began walking back along the street. Hinata followed.

A few moments of awkward silence passed.

"So, N-Naruto-kun. How is your training going?" She asked quietly. Naruto put his hands smugly behind his head.

"Great!" He chuffed. "I'm learning how to infuse wind into my jutsus!" Hinata looked up proudly.

"You found your element?" She asked excitedly, her courage growing with each step. Naruto nodded proudly. "That's amazing Naruto! Wind users are so… rare these days." She stated. Naruto nodded again.

"I know! That's what makes me so cool!" He giggled. Hinata smiled lovingly.

"Yeah." She agreed. They turned a corner where the Ichiraku banners could be seen hanging proudly. Naruto beamed and raced excitedly toward them. Hinata laughed lightly and followed close behind.

Soon both were seated, eagerly awaiting Teuchi's attention. When he was done attending his broth he turned around, a smile spreading across his face at Naruto's presence.

"Naruto!" He called. "Long time no see! What can I get you?" Suddenly noticing Hinata he winked. "I mean, you two?" Naruto, oblivious to Teuchi's sexual hints grinned madly.

"The usual please!" He cried. Suddenly remembering Hinata, He turned to her. "What do you want?" He asked. Hinata blushed.

"Uh… Whatever you are getting Naruto-kun." She said softly. Naruto beamed.

"Two of the usual please Teuchi!" He cried. Teuchi smiled and suddenly realized something.

"I'm afraid I've just sold out of my most recent batch. Iruka was treating a few of his new students. I'm making a fresh batch now, can you wait that long?" He asked regretfully. Naruto nodded.

"Mm! We can wait. Right Hinata?" He asked, turning his scrutinizing gaze upon her. Hinata nodded.

"Y-Yes!" She cried in shock. Naruto grinned evilly. Hinata smiled softly as Teuchi returned to his broth. "So… N…" She started but was cut short by Shikamaru's sudden appearance.

"Mendokuseh Nah! Another mission? I'm over being a chounin." He muttered, entering the small ramen bar. "Oh hey Hinata, Naruto. Thought I'd drop in here for a change." A small ball of anger fluttered in Hinata's chest. _You never eat here Shikamaru! Why today of all days?When I finally have the courage to go on a date with Naruto!_ She thought wildly. Naruto grinned.

"Good o' Morning Shikamaru!" He said smiling widely. "What have you been up to?" He asked curiously. Shikamaru sighed and slumped onto the bench.

"Tsunade's just sent me on some dangerous A-rank mission. Apparently there's some rogue ninjas nearby that need to be caught. It's too troublesome for me in my opinion." He muttered. Naruto glared.

"An A-rank mission?" He asked, forcing the words from his mouth. Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah apparently Tsunade needed someone strong and smart to lead the group. And guess who she chose? I was hoping for a day off." Naruto glared even more, and Hinata began to feel even more angry, for Naruto and for herself.

"Sh-Shouldn't you be going then?" She asked forcefully. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Yeah I guess, but I was hoping for some chow before I left you know?" Hinata began to glare now as well. "What's up with you two? I'm getting bad vibes from your direction." He stated, almost seeing dark angry lines emerging evilly from both of their faces. Hinata twitched slightly.

"It will be a while before the ramen is cooked. Are you sure you can wait that long?" She stated, breathing hoarsely and staring more vividly. Shikamaru slowly rose from his seat.

"Uh... Yeah. I think you're right Hinata. I should get going. See you guys later…" He said slowly, whilst backing from the bar. Within seconds he was running as fast as he could away from the two sitting within the ramen bar.

Hinata sighed in relief and turned around to smile at Naruto.

"How rude of him to barge in here and brag about his mission!" Naruto yelled softly. "Just because I'm stuck training as a genin still! This is so unfair!" Hinata nodded in agreement.

"E-Exactly!" She said softly yet forcefully. "Especially, when… you are so eager as well!" She continued, hoping to meet Naruto's approval. Naruto nodded.

"Mm! Very rude!" Hinata began nervously tapping her fingers together again.

"N-Naruto?" She began quietly. Naruto glanced at her in his usual Hinata's-weird look.

"Mm?" He mumbled. Hinata smiled softly.

"Do…"

"Hey guys! How are youuuu?" This time it was Ino. She leaned over a chain and smiled. Hinata's eye twitched in anger, and Naruto looked at her in dumb surprise. Ino grunted angrily.

"You could at least say something!" She yelled. Hinata stood up angrily.

"We were going to reply thank you very much! With your rude and surprising entry we barely had time to even recognize you before you were blaming us for not talking! Stop being so rude and annoying Ino!" Ino stared in horror.

"Hina…ta?" She breathed. Both Naruto and Ino silently backed away. Hinata, her courage deflated once more, blushed and sat down.

"I'm g-good. How are you Ino?" She said, pretending nothing had happened. Both onlookers blinked silently. "I-I'm good! How a-are you Ino?" She asked a little louder; all whilst desperately hiding her face. Ino blinked once more before sitting back on her seat. She placed one hand behind her head and leant back.

"I'm great… Hinata. Have-you-guys-seen-Shikamaru?" She asked all in once breath; desperate to escape the electric atmosphere. Hinata quickly pointed in the direction Shikamaru had run off to.

"Mission." She stated generally. Ino feigned laughter before diving behind the Ichiraku banners and running away. Hinata turned back to Naruto who was now on the edge of his seat, backed against the far wall. She sighed sadly.

"Heh heheheh. Hinata! I didn't realise you were so… uh…" Naruto started awkwardly.

"Weird?" Hinata finished and Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah weird! I mean, no, not weird. Wait… I don't know." He admitted; wandering how she knew how to finish his sentence. Hinata slumped in her chair. Naruto, noticing her glum mood attempted to cheer her up.

"I didn't mean weird Hinata… I uh… meant passionate! Yeah! That's it! Passionate!" He said smiling widely. Suddenly Gai's head popped through the curtains.

"Did I hear one of my fellow youthful figures embracing the passion of their youth?!" He asked with a sparkle in his eye. Popping into the bar he regained his stance of youth. Naruto shuddered and shrank into his chair. Hinata's eye began to twitch once more.

"When I was younger…" Gai started proudly. "I embraced my passionate youth with both hands! If anything got in the way of that youthful passion, I would blow them away with my youthful beauty! Never let anyone get in…" Hinata had taken a stand and now stood in front of Gai; face red with anger.

"No one cares about your youth! Just leave me and Naruto alone!" She gasped. Gai looked both ways.

"Oh… uh… I thought…" Suddenly he placed his hand around his ear "What's that my rival Kakashi? You want to fight? Oho! I'm coming!" He said before dashing into the distance.

Naruto now sat in fear, clenched against the far wall.

"H-Hinata?" He asked in confusion. Hinata turned toward Naruto with a big smile.

"Yes? N-Naruto-kun?" She asked sweetly; hiding her anger towards the intruding visitors. Beads of sweat fell from Naruto's forehead.

"J-J-J-Just making s-sure you're okay! Heh heh!" He said smiling awkwardly. Hinata smiled back. By now the delightful smells of ramen were making their way through the bar, making both of the companions' stomachs grumble. Hinata laughed.

"I guess we're both hungry!" She said softly. Naruto nodded.

"Ye-yeah!" He stuttered. Hinata sighed.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I should not have gotten so angry towards everyone." She admitted, still annoyed that they had come anyway. Naruto relaxed slightly.

"That's okay Hinata. Everyone has bad days!" He said lightly. Hinata smiled softly again. Suddenly Teuchi arrived with two steaming bowls of ramen.

"Eat up you two! It should be just right!" He said proudly. Both Hinata and Naruto smiled appreciatively.

"Th-Thank you Teuchi!" Hinata said. Naruto grinned and began to slowly eat his noodles. Hinata bent down to eat her own when she heard someone behind her.

Turning she saw Kiba stick his head through, his attention focused on Naruto. Once again, her anger suddenly clicked out of control and she began staring madly at Kiba. Akamaru, who was standing at his feet, instantly began to whine and back away. Kiba looked down in concern.

"What's wrong boy?" He asked gently before looking at Hinata's grotesque face of anger. He instantly lifted his hands in front of his face. "Aah!" He cried in defeat. "You're right Akamaru! Let's get out of here!" Hinata twitched in anger before turning around to stare at her ramen. Naruto; having caught on with Hinata's latest surge of anger began eating his ramen as fast as he could. Hinata's wild eyes focused on his frantic eating, and she glared evilly. Within milliseconds she had snapped open her chopsticks and was shoving noodles into her mouth, at twice Naruto's speed. Naruto suddenly stopped and stared in horror as the noodles disappeared in seconds to Hinata's crazed attitude. Finished she slammed her hands onto the counter and laughed manically.

"Heh heh. Beat you!" She cried at Naruto. Staring in horror Naruto stood and backed away slowly and cautiously. Hinata stared back at her empty bowl with glee, and using the opportunity, Naruto ran as fast and as far as he could. Hinata, after taking a deep calming breath turned back to Naruto's empty chair.

"Naruto-kun. What I wanted to ask was… Do you like me?" She suddenly noticed the lacking of his presence.

"Oh…" Was all she could manage before slumping once more in her chair. _Now Naruto will never like me!_ She cried to herself.

Teuchi walked up to the counter to see what was going on. He looked down where Naruto had sat and stared in amazement.

"Amazing." He said shaking his head. "That's the first time Naruto hasn't finished a bowl of ramen."

Ignoring Teuchi, Hinata placed the payment for the Ramen onto the counter, and walked away with a sigh and a heavy heart.


End file.
